1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of electronic access control and, more particularly, to electronic access control systems and methods that provide for improved energy efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lock and key sets are used in a variety of applications, such as in securing file cabinets, facilities, safes, equipment, and the like. Some traditional mechanical lock and key sets can be operated without the use of electrical energy. However, mechanical access control systems and methods can be costly and cumbersome to administer. For example, an administrator of a mechanical access control system may need to physically replace several locks and keys in a system if one or more keys cannot be accounted for.
Electronic lock and key systems have also been used for several years, and some have proven to be reliable mechanisms for access control. Electronic access control systems can include an electronic key that is configured to connect to a locking mechanism via a key interface. In at least some electronic access control systems, the electronic key can be used to operate the locking mechanism via the key interface. Existing electronic access control systems suffer from various drawbacks.